The Price Love Costs
by SuperDegrassifan1
Summary: Jakes hiding something from Clare. What is it?  Better review in first chapter, better than it sounds! Please read!  R&R?  Rated M just to be safe!


Summary: Set after the EClare break up. Cake story.

Jake and Clare decided against the casual thing. They fell in love and had a great relationship going until Jake breaks up with Clare unexpectedly, giving her no reason. It leaves Clare heartbroken and alone for the summer. It leaves Jake fighting for Clare's and his lives. What exactly is Jake hiding? And how bad is it? Also Jake's dad and Clare's mom did NOT date in this.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's Point of View<strong>

I paced around my now messy and destroyed room. Its been two months since Jake broke up with me I ran home crying and trashed my room by throwing things around in it. My clothes were scattered all over my bedroom floor. I was a hot mess so my best friend Alli would say. But I didn't care I was meant to be with Jake Martin after the whole Eli thing. He was with Imogen now, working on the play which Katie had ever so nicely assigned me to write about. I was still pretty good friends with Adam though. He was pretty helpful with giving advice after me and Eli broke up. Unlike Alli who was telling me "Oh there's plenty of hot and single guys at Degrassi who would kill to be with Miss Saint Clare.

I looked at a picture of me and Jake for a quick minute before knocking it over on the ground, shattering the class. I missed him but part of me hated him for breaking my heart. I didn't have the greatest track record with guys, K.C Guthrie broke my heart by cheating on me, Eli Goldsworthy suffocated me. And Jake, didn't give me a reason. He told me he wanted nothing to do with me ever again.

_*Flashback to the break-up*_

_I was sitting at Little Miss Steaks waiting for Jake, it was our usual "Date Night" I sighed happily waiting for him. I saw him walking through the doors and he had this look on his face that was a mixture of anger, sadness, hurt. It was definitely different then the Jake I was in love with. He saw me and walked over to the table and said "Hey Clare, Can we um take a walk?" He seem cautious and nervous. I was slightly confused and slowly nodded getting up from the table I followed Jake who walked hurriedly out of the restaurant. I followed behind him the whole walk. Neither of us bothering to say anything. We got to the park and he and I walked quietly to a picnic table. He turned and looked at me "I'm breaking up with you Clare'' he said quietly looking at me. I stood there dumfounded, not saying anything. I looked up at him as tears started to pile into my eyes and spill down my cheek "Why?" I managed to choke out. He hesitated before saying "I just do Clare. You're a fat ugly prude. I hate you, I regret ever going out with you. I don't ever want to talk to you again Clare so don't try to talk to me. He then walked past with nothing else left to say. I walked home crying and sat there on the couch crying. My mom was away on some Singles Cruise and left me home alone for the whole summer. I remembered crying myself to sleep. The two months that followed, remain a blur to me._

_*End of flashback*_

I decided to meet up with Alli at the Dot for the first time since the break up I was actually leaving the house. I walked there in silence listening to "Better with you" by Five Times August. I sighed thinking of Jake. The short walk to the Dot was dull as usual. I walked inside, and walked over to Alli as soon as I saw her. She squealed the moment she saw me. She ran up to me and pulled me into a big hug. "I missed you Clare Bear!" She said "How are you?" I managed to say I was fine and sat down facing the door. Two hours passed before we decided to leave and head home. As I was walking out the door I ran into someone. I looked up and saw him. Jake. I gasped and glanced at Alli who had a worried look on her face. I looked up at Jake who's face was unreadable.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's Point Of View<strong>

I was scared when I saw her at the Dot. She didn't look like the happy Clare I fell in love with. The one I was still in love with. I had to protect her and leaving her was the only way to do it. I missed her like crazy and I regret calling her a fat ugly prude. The look on her face, her crying over me. I wanted to kill myself for breaking her heart. I was another douche bag in her life that broke her heart. And I hated myself for it.

Clare is not the fat ugly prude I claimed her to be when I broke up with her, in all honesty Clare Diana Edwards is the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful girl I've ever met, she's not only beautiful on the outside but as well as the inside. Cheesy right? Clare's got that kind of innocent affect on people one of the many things I loved and still love about her. I miss her and seeing what I've done to her, makes me still want to kill myself. How could I let her go? To protect her. I took off from the Dot leaving Clare and Alli standing there dumbfounded. I took off running until I got home. I opened my bedroom door and mentally groaned at the sight. He was there. Sitting on my bed, smirking like the fucking asshole he is. I hate my life, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: :o Whats Jake hiding? Whats gonna happen with Clare? Reviews please!<p> 


End file.
